Chrisnele's Betrayal
by rin2yume
Summary: I wrote this as a prequel to the main story line of Meru Puri. It's basically about Chrisnele Latreia and her story. -update- final chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1: An Announment and an Escape

**Wow, my first Fan Fiction, I am so proud of myself! Well actually, not really. Anyways, as I have said before, I love shojo manga. I especially love the manga by Matsuri Hino. Here is my little fan fiction about Meru Puri set in Chrisnele's time. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrisnele, Astale, or some of their last names. I own everyone else though! Bwhaha!

* * *

Chrisnele was woken by the sound of the larks. It was a beautiful day as the sun was shining. The maids came into her room and got Chrisnele out of bed. They dressed her or rather Chrisnele told them to dress her. Chrisnele walked out onto the balcony and looked out on her world of Astale. She saw the far away fields and the snow capped mountains.

"It's such a pleasant morning," she said drearily. Chrisnele loved Astale, but she yearned for something more. Suddenly, her father burst into her room.

"Chrisnele! You're late for the meeting," her father yelled. Chrisnele could only roll her chocolate eyes. Her pinkish hair sat on her shoulders giving Chrisnele and air of royalty.

"Yes Father," she muttered obediently as she went and followed her father. Her father was quite large in stature and had deep brown eyes and hair. Chrisnele admired her father for his words of wisdom, yet scorned him for forcing her to do things that Chrisnele did not wish to do. Having this arranged marriage to Lord Zehrotuhia was one of them. It wasn't that Chrisnele didn't like Lord Pastoreia Zehrituhia, it was that fact that she wanted to crave her own path. Chrisnele wanted her path to be where she would fall in love, marry that person, and have a wholesome relationship and family. Chrisnele's father led her to a large banquet hall. Everything was set up in a grand fashion.

"Chrisnele," her father began, "It is time for you to accept your marriage." Chrisnele turned and saw Pastoreia. She had always thought of him as an older brother, seeing as he was five years older than her. He ran toward her with open arms. At the last second, Chrisnele dodged his hug.

"Sorry, Torry, not today," she laughed. She smiled at him. She reached up and adjusted the seven-pointed star mirror that hung from her neck. Torry had a deep colour of skin, rich with melatonin. He had shaggy black hair, which frequently got in his face.

"Chrisnele," he told her, "I was so happy when Father told me that we would be getting married." Chrisnele flashed a fake smile.

"I'm happy to hear you are happy," she lied. Her hands were clenched into fists. Chrisnele folded her arms. Her mother came into the room as well. Chrisnele didn't care for her mother, but she knew that she could trust her in ties of need.

"Chrissy, I'm so happy that you are getting married," her mother squealed cheerily.

"I am too," Chrisnele lied again. Suddenly, her whole world turned black under the stress. She turned to leave.

"I'm going to take a walk," said Chrisnele as she was leaving the banquet hall. _I want to fall in love, not have an arranged marriage. I really care about Torry, but I could never see him that way,_ she thought. _I'm going to go to the material world for a while. _

Chrisnele removed the mirror from her neck. She touched the glass gently and it began to glow.

"_**The door to the material world opens and the path of the mirror leads straight to the place I desire,**_" Chrisnele chanted. Then, she could feel herself being pulled into the mirror. Chrisnele landed in Japan.

* * *

**Thanks for taking the time to read the first chapter. If you would like, could you please review? I'll probably continue to write this even if I don't get that many reviews…**


	2. Chapter 2: A Day With The Teacher

**A/N: I'm so sorry that the last chapter was so short. I didn't think that it would be that short. Gomen, Gomen. Well, I have the writing jitters, so I have already written the second chapter.**

Disclaimer: I don't want to get sued, so here we go. I don't own Chrisnele, Astale, or any last names.

Moving along…

* * *

Chrisnele was in Japan. She was used to coming to the material world, so she had no problems fitting in. She wandered around Harajuku, marveling at the young girls in their school uniforms. Chrisnele herself had just graduated from the Magic Academy, which meant she was about eighteen years of age. Chrisnele loved to walk around with no destination. It brought her to numerous amazing places. Today, her aimless wandering brought her to a high school.

The wide building towered over her. It had red bricks and many windows. There was a bunch of students walking around the campus. Chrisnele had never seen any thing like this, so she decided to take a look. She went into classrooms where teachers were lecturing students. Chrisnele usually ducked quickly out of these classrooms.

"Hey, you," someone said, grabbing Chrisnele's arm as she was wandering the halls. Chrisnele quickly turned to look at the person. It was a man. He towered over Chrisnele. He had shaggy brown hair. He wore a pair of glasses. Chrisnele had a vein pop. She retracted her arm quickly, noting that the man had bony hands and a weak grip.

"Do you even-" she started, "no, never mind." Chrisnele stepped aside and began to run. She came to the end of the hallway, for it happened to be a dead end. Chrisnele looked for an alternative. She decided to use magic though she would be sent to the eternal prison if she were caught. Chrisnele checked and the man was right in view. She cursed at herself for not running faster.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing here?" the man asked as he approached Chrisnele. She refused to speak. The man took off his glasses. He had bright green eyes.

"I'm simply looking around. Who are you?" Chrisnele demanded. The man came closer to Chrisnele. She was shaking a little, since she didn't know what this man was going to do. He flashed Chrisnele a smile.

"Usually you give your own name out before asking for another's," the man said. Chrisnele noticed that when he wasn't being stern he had a silky voice and had some humour within him. Chrisnele's face scrunched up and rebellion. She was acting like a child, only because she wasn't used to being talked to while in the material world. Chrisnele shielded herself by raising her fists.

"Come on now," he chuckled. "Do you really think that I'm going to try and hurt you in any way?" Chrisnele nodded naively. The man held out a hand.

"I promised with this hand shake that I will not hurt you. I simply want to talk, since you have been wandering around our school," he said sincerely. Chrisnele reached out and took his hand. She noticed how bony his hands were, once again.

"My name is Astale-Ei-Daemonia.Latreia.Chrisnele," she told him. He looked at her in confusion.

"Just call my Chrissy," she said, rolling her eyes. He smiled stupidly.

"My name is Takuto Hoshina," he smiled. "Now, what are you doing here?"

"I told you," she growled. "I'm simply looking around." Chrisnele lowered her face. Takuto tilted his head in thought. He then had an idea.

"I'm a student teacher here, but I'm on lunch break, would you like to go somewhere?" Takuto asked, smiling innocently. Chrisnele considered the options. She was beginning to get hungry and she didn't have any of the local currency. Chrisnele could go back to Astale, but that would mean facing her father and her arranged marriage. She might go with Takuto, but who could say that he could be trusted? She thought of the mind reading spell. Chrisnele muttered a few words.

"Where will you take me if I agree?" she asked touching his forehead.

"Well, um," he said. His thoughts began to pour into Chrisnele's brain. _I could take her to a ramen stand. She looks foreign. Would she like it? I could take her to a restaurant, but which one? My friends say the one near Harajuku is good,_ Chrisnele heard him think. She now knew that he was a good person, simply looking to have a nice meal with someone whom he had just met.

"Okay," Chrisnele said rudely, "I agree to have you pay for my mid-day meal."

"You are an interesting person, Chrissy," Takuto laughed. Little did Chrisnele know, she was about to get on the ride of her life.

At the restaurant, Chrisnele didn't know what she wanted, so Takuto ordered for her. He had ordered her a rice omelet. As soon as Chrisnele took a bite of it, she was hooked.

"Oh my gosh," Chrisnele said in disbelief. "This is so good!" She looked up at him. Her eyes were wide with enchantment of the single dish. He was suppressing extreme laughter.

"You like it that much?" he inquired. Chrisnele nodded ecstaticly.

"It's the best thing I have ever tasted," she smiled. Takuto was taken back with this girl's pretty smile. He was caught in a daze. Chrisnele had finished hers, whilst Takuto hadn't even touched his.

"Are you going to eat that," she asked, her eyes sparkling. Takuto was snapped out of his daze. He looked at Chrisnele and then at the omelet. The corner of his mouth curled and he began cutting a piece. Chrisnele's face dropped. He lifted the fork with the piece of rice omelet. Takuto reached over to Chrisnele.

"Do you want a bite before I eat the rest?" he asked.

"I sure do," Chrisnele exclaimed. She opened her mouth and Takuto stuck the piece of rice omelet inside. Chrisnele chewed happily. Takuto then finished his rice omelet. When they left the restaurant, it was after dusk. Chrisnele began cursing at herself again, for letting it get too late.

"I have to go back," she said quickly. "I had a nice time today. I loved the rice omelet. I'll probably come back here tomorrow." Takuto was confused by her words, so he smiled.

"Do you remember where the school is?" he asked.

"All I have to do is desire to go there," Chrisnele told him, rolling her eyes. "Anyways, I have to go."

"Wait, Chrissy, where do you live? I'll walk you home," Takuto offered. "It's really dark out and it's really dangerous for a girl to be walking home alone."

"I'm eighteen years old. I'm pretty sure I can handle myself," she smiled. Suddenly, Takuto had grabbed Chrisnele's arms and pinned her against a wall. His face had darkened.

"Where is your strength?" he asked, his face closing in on hers. Chrisnele quivered. What happened to the man she was with a few hours ago?

"I would let you walk me home, but it's really just around the corner," she lied. He then let go of her.

"Don't underestimate a man's power," he muttered. Chrisnele's eyes began to water. She turned the corner and reached up to touch her mirror.

"_**Astale-Ei-Daemonia.Latriea.Chrisnele**_," she spoke. Chrisnele was then transported back to Astale. Immediately, the guards were upon her.

"Chrisnele-sama! Where were you?" they yelled. "Lord Latreia was very worried." They took her by the arm and led her to her room. The guards then threw her inside and locked her room. Chrisnele then smirked.

"Do they really think that just locking me in here will keep me in here?" she laughed. Chrisnele knew that she couldn't go through the portal again. She could only wait for morning.

* * *

**A/N: Yosh! It was longer this time. If Carter is reading this, don't turn that into innuendo! Things are getting interesting, aren't they? Please, I love feedback, good or bad. All reviews are appreciated. I'll get the third chapter out as soon as I find the free time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Running Away

**Rin: Hello to all of my readers! I proudly present to you the third chapter! Things are going to get interesting. Heh heh.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Astale, Chrisnele Latriea or any of the last names. I DO OWN own first names and their personalities! 

Now, on with the story!

* * *

Chrisnele lazed around her room. She gazed out the window every now and then waiting for morning. During her waiting, all she could think about was Takuto Hoshina. She couldn't understand him as his kindness and proving his point were equally weird. Chrisnele was worried that her father would come straight into her room as soon as dawn broke. She slumped down on her bed and put a hand to her forehead.

_Why am I thinking of him all the time now?_ she asked herself, but Chrisnele's heart ached since she could not see him. Chrisnele stood up sharply when she heard a rapping on her door.

"Chrisnele," said the voice, "I'm coming in." She pouted and the person came into view. It was Pastoreia. She turned her head, since she not longer wanted to see him.

"Chrisnele, where did you go yesterday?" he asked her. "Everyone was very worried about you. Even I was worried about you."

"I went to the material world," she said under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Pastoreia said, taking a few steps toward her.

"Nothing," she lied. Chrisnele backed up a little, but Lord Zehrotuhia kept on closing the gap between them. She shook quite a bit.

"Chrisnele, we are betrothed," Pastoreia said seductively, "which means that we are to spend a lifetime together. Why not start that now?" Then, he had pushed Chrisnele onto the bed. She stared up at him in fear. Why were all of the men she knew turning into wild animals? He pinned her arms down onto the bed. She struggled but coudn't get free.

_Don't underestimate the power of a man,_ Takuto's words rang in Chrisnele's head. She then made a sharp kick to Pastoreia's groin. He fell off of her in pain. Luckily, Pastoreia had forgotten to close the door, so she ran out taking her seven-pointed star mirror with her. She made it out to the balcony and saw the sun beginning to rise.

"**_The door to the material world opens and the path of the mirror leads straight to the place I desire,_**" Chrisnele chanted swiftly. She was sucked into the mirror again. Chrisnele was dropped in front of the high school where Takuto worked. She could feel the tears building up. The Pastoreia she had grown up with, where had he gone? She let her tears fall as she collapsed on the ground. Chrisnele was there for a few good minutes before she felt someone help her.

"Chrisnele?" a familiar voice asked. "Is that you?" She looked up and saw Takuto. She continued to sob in his presence. Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted from the ground. Chrisnele's face turned bright red as she realized that she was being carried, princess style, by Takuto.

"I'm taking you to the nurse's office, since you just show up here for no reason at all," he muttered to her. She nodded and closed her eyes. Chrisnele felt comfort in being in his arms. She fell asleep.

When Chrisnele awoke, she was in a bed. She sat up groggily. Her eyes adjusted and Chrisnele saw Takuto sleeping beside her. She reached over and began to play with his hair. It was silky, she noted. Then, she realized what she was doing and retracted her hand. Chrisnele's heart began pounding. She was glad that she could see Takuto again. She pondered what to do next.

"Well, that was a nice sleep," Takuto said, raising his head rubbing his eyes. "Oh, Chrissy, you're awake." Chrisnele shuddered a little.

"I think it's sounds nicer when you call me by my full name," Chrisnele admitted, turning her head in embarrassment.Takuto tilted his head a little, then smiled sweetly. Chrisnele's heart fluttered a little. She breathed out in surprise.

"Now," Takuto began, sounding stern, "Why were you at the gate of the school this morning?" Chrisnele faced him again, his green eyes staring at her in complete seriousness.

"I was kicked out of my house," she lied, but she thought it over. "More like I ran away." Chrisnele knew that she was telling him most of the truth. She couldn't say that she ran away from her home in a magical kingdom.

"This was the first place I could think of where there are people who I would be able to talk to," she continued. "So could I impose on you for a while?" Takuto leaned back in thought. He closed his eyes.

"How old are you?" Takuto finally asked.

"About eighteen."

"Well, I'm turning twenty so, it's not like I have a Lolita complex, right?" Chrisnele laughed at his remark. Her heart pounded again.

"So, I'm gonna take the day off, do you want to go get something to eat?" Takuto asked.

"Rice omelets," Chrisnele cheered.

"Will do," Takuto smiled slyly. Chrisnele's face turned red again. What was making her feel this way?

"Let's go," Chrisnele muttered as she slipped out of the bed." Takuto took her hand. Chrisnele's heart almost did a somersault. He led her out of the school and they went to the same restaurant they went yesterday. They sat at the same table and ordered two rice omelets. Chrisnele was ecstatic that she would be able to eat these again. Same as before, Chrisnele finished her rice omelet and Takuto hadn't even touched his.

"Why haven't you touched it yet?" Chrisnele asked. Takuto shook his head quickly, as if he was breaking out of a daze. He glanced down at his omelet and then back at Chrisnele. He then put his hand over his mouth and muttered something almost inaudible to Chrisnele.

"Pardon?" she said leaning in closer to Takuto.

"I said, 'I got distracted by you,'" he said, his cheeks turning pink. Chrisnele's heart did a somersault. She was taken back by the comment, yet accepted it completely.

"Well, all I could think about last night was you," Chrisnele admitted bluntly. She didn't know where her comment would carry her, but she had the urge to tell him. Takuto then covered her face with his hands. He kept them there for a little while then removed them. His face was completely red.

"Are you serious?" Takuto asked.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Chrisnele retorted. Takuto shook his head. Chrisnele looked away and played with the little crown-shaped ring on her thumb. Takuto dropped some money on the table and grabbed Chrisnele's hand. She face flushed at the contact, but she followed him.

"Where are we going?" Chrisnele inquired quietly. Takuto led her around without even answering or looking at her. Eventually, they came to a park. Takuto brought her over to a bench and they sat on it. Then, he turned to her.

"Chrisnele," Takuto began. He couldn't continue. To Chirsnele, he seemed to shine. Then, he leaned in.

* * *

**Rin: I'm sorry people.�I write a LOT of fluff. Anyways, what's gonna happen? Heh heh. Hopefully, I might be able to write a little angst for the next chappie. I�love my Takuto:D**

**Reviews and Critique are always appreciated! Thank you for reading this chapter. See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Angst Time!

**Rin: I'm sorry that it took so long. Gomen. I got caught up in others' stories. They were capitvating! I look back at the other chapters and found that they were actually very fluffy, so I decided on some angst for this chapter. Heh heh.**

Disclaimer:see previous chapter 'cause I'm too lazy to type it out.

Hobey-ho! Baha. Good ol' err what's-his-face, from Pendragon.

* * *

Takuto leaned in and Chrisnele's heart flipped out. It all happened too fast. His lips met with hers.She had no time to stop it.When they broke away, Chrisnele just kept staring at Takuto.

"Does that mean I can stay at your place for a while?" she asked, briefly touching her lips.Her face was red from embarrassment, and oddly enough, satisfaction at the same time. Takuto chuckled and took her hand.

"You can stay as long as you like," he smiled. He led her away from the park and to his apartment complex. Chrisnele was amazed at the site of this.They had never built such things in Astale. Then, it had hit her.Astale. She had to go back eventually.She had to go back and tell then that she was in love with someone else.She stopped again.Was she in love with Takuto?Chrisnele pondered the thought. She had him on her mind almost twenty-four-seven. She was excited everytime she saw him, yet there was a slight pain in her chest every day, perhaps even minutes, she couldn't see him.

"What's wrong?" asked Takuto, breaking her train of thought. "You're awfully quiet now." Chrisnele just stared at him. 

"It's nothing," she lied, glancing away from him. Takuto then stopped and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Chrisnele," he spoke seriously, "I'm sorry if that k-k-k-kiss made you feel awkward, but I couldn't help myself. I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you." Chrisnele then looked up at him, her brown eyes sparkling.

"I-I-I-I," was all Chrisnele could stutter before she broke away from his grasp and ran off.Her heart was telling her to stay and admit it, while her mind was saying to get away from him as soon as possible. 

When she had gotten away far enough, Chrisnele turned to see if he had followed. She didn't see anyone, she breathed out. Chrisnele then walked along the streets of Tokyo. She had no particular destination, just a raw determination to get away from Takuto. Chrisnele thought endlessly on what she should do. If she went back to Astale then she would be forced to marry Pastoreia. If she remained here, she would have to face Takuto eventually.Chrisnele walked by the school Takuto worked at again. There were no light lit, casting an ominious shadow which loomed over her.

"What should I do?" Chrisnele asked herself. She sat down at the entrance of the school and pulled her knees up to her chest.Chrisnele could still feel her heart pounding, aching to go see Takuto. She restrained herself from getting up. Chrisnele looked at her wrists. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a knife.Chrisnele held it up to her wrist. She thought about it and wondered, _What'll happen if I acutally go through with it?_

She pressed the blade against her skin. Chrisnele made no movement with her hand though. She never had thought that she would be in this position, that her all of her feelings would explode at the smae time. Chrisnele regretted running away from Takuto, away from what she felt. She could admit it now. She was in love with Takuto. Her first love. Chrisnele took the knife away from her wrist. She didn't cut and sighed.

"Chrisnele," yelled a familiar voice. Chrisnele looked up and saw that Takuto was running toward her. She suddenly remember that she held the knife in her hand and quickly put it away in her pocket. Chrisnele had thought of running, but decided against it.

"I thought I would find you here," Takuto said between huffs. "Do you like hanging out at the school I teach at?" Chrisnele gave no reply. She didn't deserve his kindness.

"It's really obvious where I might find you," he explained, trying to break the awkward silence, "Your house, but you ran away so, the restaurant, but you have no money, then I thought, the school. Since I don't think that you would want to go back to the park, where you know, we..." Chrisnele just gaped at him.

"You don't have to try so hard," she mumbled. Takuto then knelt down beside her. He looked into her eyes, which were starting to water. Chrisnele sniffed.

"Why do you have to be so nice all the time?" she inquired.

"I wasn't that one time, when I was trying to prove my point," he pointed out. Chrisnele quickly wiped away a tear that had fallen. She glanced over at Takuto, who was now hugging her. 

"I love you," Chrisnele then whispered.

* * *

**Rin: Aww. I had it so angsty for a while there, but I can't stay away from the flipping fluff. Darnit. I love all you readers. I forgot to say that. Thank you for reading this.**

**Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated. I'm going to try and get the next on out quicker. I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5: Almost Confessions

**Rin: Happy Easter everyone! It's gonna be a lazy weekend, so I'm gonna be updating my stories a lot! Probably... Hah hah :D  
I love all of you who have taken your time to read this. Arigato!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrisnele, Astale or Last names. They belong to Hino-sama-sensei. I bow down to her.

Let's mosey along now.

* * *

Takuto stood up, taking her hand and then they went back to his apartment. He promised that he wouldn't try anything and then sent himself to sleep on the couch. Chrisnele slept in Takuto's bed. It was much smaller than the ones she had in Astale, but it was comfy all the same. There was an added plus to it as well, Takuto's bed smelled like him. Chrisnele was blissful when she realized this. She fell asleep.

_Chrisnele was running, Her father and Pastoreia chasing her._

_"You have to marry me," Pastoreia yelled. They closed the gap some more._

_"I can marry who I want," shouted Chrisnele, "and I want Takuto!"_

_"Astale-Ei-Daemonia.Latreia.Chrisnele," her father screamed, "If you leave, our family will forever be disgraced from the Kingdom of Astale! You will regret your choice if you choose to marry such a commoner, who is from the material world!"_

_"How could I ever regret a choice I make for love?" Chirnsle yelled proudly._

_"You will," Pastoreia yelled._

Her dream faded into the darkness as Chrisnele woke up, sweat running down her face. She looked around the room. Chrisnele was still in Japan, with Takuto. Takuto then burst into the room, which nearly gave Chrisnele a heart attack.

"Chrisnele?" Takuto yelled, "Are you okay? You were screaming in your sleep." Chrisnele's eyes watered. He cared so much about her. She didn't want to worry him. Alas, before Chrisnele could answer, Takuto was sitting beside her on the bed. 

"It's okay," he whispered, hugging Chrisnele close. She could her his heartbeat. It was racing, and so was hers. Chrisnele's eyes watered again and she buried her face into his shirt. He rubbed her back. Chrisnele then let go of all of her doubt. She had to go back to Astale and tell her father that she was renouncing her title. 

"Takuto," she murmured, pulling her head out so that she could look at him. His brown hair hung messily over his face, yet his green eyes felt like they were piercing her. She kissed him. Even though he was a little surprised at first, he kissed back. She wanted to remember him, his smell, his touch, just him in general. Chrisnele had no fear of going back, but she had a fear of what would happen to her when she told them that she was leaving, for good. Chrisnele laid on the bed. Takuto over her.

"I love you," Chrisnele smiled. Takuto grinned back at her. He kissed her again. Chrisnele knew that if he began moving too fast, she would stop him. He continued to kiss her and she took down every detail.

The way his hair swayed, his lips touching hers. 

"I love you too," Takuto finally said. "I want you." She sat up and hugged him.

"I wanto you too," she whispered in his ear, "but I have to go tell my parents, my family that I'm going to be with you. I might be a few days depending on how they react."

"I'll walk you home then," Takuto said, embracing her back.

"There is no need," she chuckled. "It won't take long, just a few words." Chrisnele took out her seven-pointed star mirror. Takuto ran a finger across it.

"You love this mirror, don't you?" Takuto asked playfully.

"I only cherish it, I don't love it the way I love you," she grinned. "**_Astale-Ei-Daemonia.Latreia.Chrisnele._**" In a large flash, she was gone, leaving Takuto there in disbelief. He then knew that this was the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Chrisnele landed back in Astale. She sighed as her goal would not be easily achieved. Her father was a stubborn man and her mother would go along with anything he said. She wandered around, looking at the scenery. Chrisnele knew that she would be found eventually. Soon enough, there was a loud rumbling sound. She ran over to the side of the road, as she was transported to the countryside of Astale. Chrisnele waited and the sound only got louder. She glanced around and saw that a huge procession of knights were riding toward her.

"Damn it," she cursed. Chrisnele was slightly relieved, but frightened at the same time. The knights halted when they saw her.

"Princess Chrisnele," the one at the front shouted cheerfully, "We have found you!"

"Yeah," she muttered, her face tightening.

"Princess you are to go back to the palace immediately, your wedding is tomorrow," the leader said. He got down from his horse and hoisted Chrisnele over his shoulder.

"And we were told to bring you back any means necessary," he laughed. Chrisnele's heart tightened. The knight mounted his horse and they rode off toward the palace. 

* * *

**Rin: Darn, you thought I was gonna put a smex scene in there, weren't you? You dirty, dirty readers. Just kidding. Well anyways, Chrisnele seems to be in a heap of trouble, isn't she?  
I'm probably gonna do a little part in the next chapter from Takuto's point of view, just to see what he's doing while Chrisnele fights for her right to marry Takuto. **

**Any comments, good or bad, are appreciated. See you in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Marriage and Bargains

**Rin: Hola! This weekend, I got caught up in a video game. It was Apollo Justice. It was awesome! I still like Phoenix better cause it had Edgeworth in it. XD  
What happens in this chapter is what made me change it to M  
I apologise in advance if it's descriptive.**

**Warning: There may be raping, extreme swearing and ass-kicking princesses!**

Disclaimer: I think that I don't really need to say what I do and don't own. It's pretty obvious.

Let's go!

* * *

The knights of Astale took Chrisnele back to the castle. She had all of her posessions taken away, for the king and queen feared that she would run away again. Chrisnele accepted this, but she had no intention of not stealing them back. She was going to tell her parents that she was abandoning her title and family. They locked her in her room again. Chrisnele managed to have the marriage posponed. Days passed and Chrisnele just sat around waiting for her oppourtunity to get her mirror, which was all she needed. The door creaked open again.

"Chrisnele," the person whispered. Chrisnele turned her head to the doorway and it was her mother. She was a mousey person, who had pink hair and green eyes. Chrisnele had grown taller than her a while ago.

"Oh, hi Mom," Chrisnele said with disdain. Her mother was never the type to take initiative. This was unusual for her. Her mother slipped into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Chrisnele, I have to talk to you," she muttered. Chrisnele sat on her luxurious bed and her mother crept over and sat on it next to her. To Chrisnele, her mother seemed scared.

"What is it Mom?" Chrisnele asked. Her mother looked at her with extreme concern.

"Why did you run away?" she inquired. "We were all really concerned."

"Concerned for what? That if I run away, and stay away, that you guys will be thrown off the throne?" Chrisnele shouted. Her mother flinched away from her.

"Chrisnele, please," her mother said, "I am genuinely concerned for your well being."

"I highly doubt that," Chrisnele snorted, rolling her eyes. She folded her arms.

"Well, okay, I'll admit that we are concerned that if you don't marry Lord Pastoreia, that we'll be thrown off the throne," her mother confessed. Chrisnele fell backwards onto her bed.

"I knew it," she murmured. Her mother stood up and walked toward the door.

"Chrisnele, just think about it," she requested, "think about your country, your parents, and mostly, Lord Pastoreia." Chrisnele was still lying on the bed and she turned her head away from her mother.

"Just to let you know, Mom," Chrisnele spoke. "I've fallen in love with someone, not Pastoreia." Her mother smiled softly.

"I know you'll make the right decision," she muttered before leaving the room. Chrisnele was alone again. She was left to wonder what Takuto was doing. She stood up and looked in her mirror. Her pink hair was messy. She picked up a brush and combed it down.

"I'm thinking about you Takuto," she uttered to the empty room. She looked up at the ceiling then out the window. The birds were flying north. After all, it was summer time. Chrisnele walked over to the window and sat in its seat. She gazed out, seeing all of Astale's wonders. She began to contemplate her choice.

_First, _she thought, _I can stay here and marry Pastoreia against my will. Second, I can give up all of this and go back to the material world, maybe spend the rest of my life with Takuto._ _Well, with the second choice I'm giving up a lot more than if I just stayed here. What is all of Astale worth if I'm miserable though? Nothing, that's what. I love Takuto and Pastoreia is like my older brother. Even though he cares a lot about me, I just can't see him that way._

Chrisnele continued to stare out the window. She thought of Takuto and her situation.

* * *

Takuto was worried about Chrisnele. The night she had just disappeared right in front of him just broke all of the rules of physics and such. He continued with his job the days after. His students could see his unusual quiet demeanor. He told them that he just wasn't feeling well. Truthfully, he felt like a wreck without Chrisnele. He would never tell his students because he was usually such a kind, bright person.

"Hoshina-sensei," the students would ask, "is there something bothering you?"

"Nothing really," Takuto would lie. The students wouldn't believe him and they would continue to badger him.

"Is it heart-ache Hoshina-sensei?" They asked one day. Takuto shuddered and all of the students began to sympathize.

"We want to meet this lady," one group said. "We want to meet the lady who has hurt our Hoshina-sensei so much."

"No, it's not that she hurt me," he explained. "She told me that she loved me and has disappeared. Quite frankly, she has me very worried."

"What's her name?"

"Umm. It's very long, but I'll try to remember. Astale-Ei-Daemonia.Latreia.Chrisnele. Err. Just call her Chrisnele," Takuto smiled as he could remember her name. It sounded so magical to him. He looked back at the time they first talked. She looked so fierce as if she were protecting herself, her chocolate eyes were glowing. Something inside him just clicked that day and how she had him hooked. Takuto sighed at the memory of her. The night she disappeared, he could remember it well. He wanted to her so badly. He wanted just to be close to her always.

One evening, he was walking past a jewelry store when something caught his eye. He ran over to the store window and saw a tiny ring in the window. It had a simple design. A gold band with one small diamond encrusted in the middle of the ring. It was polished and it sparkled. Takuto looked at the price beside it. It was on sale! He had seen it as a sign. Takuto went into the store and ask the clerk to see the ring. He held it in his hands and estimated if it would fit Chrisnele.

"Would you like to buy that sir?" the clerk asked. Takuto looked at the clerk, to the ring and to the price tag. It was within his salary. It was worth the RISK. Takuto looked up to the clerk and held the ring out to her.

"Yes, I would like to buy it," he smiled. The clerk grinned and took the ring from him. Takuto followed her to where she would put the ring in a little box. It had a fake suede covering it. It was blue in colour and was generally hard to open because of the bizarre clasp on it.

"Who is it for?" the curious clerk asked.

"For someone whom I love very much," Takuto smiled, turning his eyes to the ground.

"If she ever comes back," he added under his breath. The clerk handed him a bag with the ring box in it. Takuto thanked the clerk and walked out. The summer sky was cloudy and Takuto looked up. The rain started to pour unpon him. Takuto ran for his apartment complex. The building came up in his sights and he began to run faster. He reached the shelter and climbed the stairs up to the floor he was on. Takuto arrived at his room and opened the door to his little home. Takuto set the bag on his kitchen's counter. He went into his room and saw his bed. Takuto had not washed his bed since the day she left, which was something that didn't usually happen.

"Chrisnele," he muttered to the void, "I love you." He climbed into his bed and could still smell her there. Takuto smiled and went to sleep.

* * *

The day for Chrisnele's marriage came. She was given an ornate white dress. Her mirror was still in custody of her father. Chrisnele had simple clothing on underneath, for she would be changing as soon as she got her mirror back. The wedding procession began and Chrisnele had everyone's eyes on her. She was nervous. Chrisnele should be running away, but alas, she could not. Chrisnele looked up to the priest and her soon-to-be husband.

"Chrisnele," Pastoreia smiled, "I have waited a long time for this day." He reached out to her and she refused his hand. Chrisnele clambered up onto the stage and glared at Pastoreia. The priest began to speak.

"Do you Astale-Ei-Daemonia.Zehrotuhia.Pastoreia take Astale-Ei-Daemonia.Latreia.Chrisnele for you lawful wedded wife, in sickness, in health, for better or for worse, 'til death do you part?"

"I do," Pastoreia smiled.

"How about you Chrisnele?"

"I..I..I..don't," she managed. The whole conutry of Astale seemed to gasp, shaking their entire dimension. Everyone began to whisper.

"What is Princess Chrisnele saying?"  
"Why is she refusing?"  
"What is going on?"

Chrisnele's father came onto the scene. He ran out and addressed the country.

"I'm very very sorry about that mispronuciation," he spoke. "You have all heard her wrong. She said 'I do.'" Chrisnele turned her head, knowing she was unable to do much else. Her father would argue anything she would say.

"Well that explains it."  
"I see."  
"I have to get my ears checked."

Chrisnele's father smiled and side glanced at Chrisnele. She gave him no emotion. He knew that he had won. The priest took a slight step back but Chrisnele's father looked back at the priest and waved him to continue.

"Well, then, I now pronounce you Man and Wife."

Pastoreia snatched up Chrisnele's hand and put the ring on her finger. He took her hand and dragged her back into the palace, away from the eyes of the evaluation public. Chrisnele's mind was weeping. Pastoreia pulled her into a bedroom, his bedroom. Chrisnele began to resist.

"Pastoreia, I can't do that with you," she pleaded. "I love someone else."

"Chrisnele, Chrisnele," he smirked, "You save yourself until marriage and now we are married." He pushed Chrisnele onto the bed. Chrisnele struggled but to no avail. Pastoreia began to kiss her fiercely. Chrisnele closed her eyes in pain, feeling her guilt that she could not get back to Takuto earlier. Chrisnele then thought of the only way to get out of Astale.

"Pastoreia," she muttered.

"Yes?" he answered.

"If I let you do that with me," she suggested, "could you get me back my mirror? It is very precious to me." Pastoreia sat up slowly, pondering what he would do. Chrisnele prayed that he would just give her the mirror, and she wouldn't have to give up her virginity. Pastoreia pounced on Chrisnele once again.

"As you wish," he smiled. Chrisnele flinched. She closed her eyes and began to cry. Pastoreia did not care. He was getting what he wanted in the end. What he did not know, since he doesn't think things through, that she would just escape. Pastoreia himself had completely forgotten to put the seal over Chrisnele's heart . Chrisnele had remembered about it, but she didn't want to mention it.

Pastoreia kissed Chrisnele passionately, but she didn't react to anything, for now she was his plaything. In the end, it would be worth it. She would get her mirror and would go back to the real world, to Takuto. Pastoreia took off his shirt revealing a sculpted torso. He reached down and took off Chrisnele's dress. She had another layer underneath so it took him as twice as long. Chrisnele lay limp as Pastoreia took off the rest of his clothing. She did not look upon him. Chrisnele then felt Pastoreia remove her panties. Her reflex was to kick him in his groin, again, but she didn't, knowing that he was going to be her only help to get out of Astale again. Now both of them were completely naked. Chrisnele still did not open her eyes. Her face was wet with tears.

"Chrisnele," Pastoreia whispered, "please open your eyes." Chrisnele shook her head and kept them firmly shut. Pastoreia sighed and clasped her breast. He leaned in and started to nibble her other nipple. She couldn't control her gasps and thus she let out a tiny little moan. Pastoreia heard this and massaged her breast more vigoriously. Chrisnele bit her lip to prevent more moans from escaping. Pastoreia suddenly stopped and lifted off of Chrisnele. She felt a little relieved, yet in more anxiety of what he was going to do next. He spread her legs apart and Chrisnele opened her eyes and kicked him away. She sat up and drew her kness to her chest.

"Chrisnele?" Pastoreia's face had a mix of shock and disappointment on it. Chrisnele let even more tears fall.

"No," she muttered. Chrisnele couldn't take it any longer.

"Fuck, Chrisnele," Pastoreia swore, "are you going to keep up your end of the bargain? You know I will." He moved closer to her. Chrisnele shifted her body away from him. He grabbed her shoulder and shoved her on the bed. He was upon her and Chrisnele was sprawled out. Chrisnele looked at his face, and shrunk since the anger on his face was quite to clear to her.

"Chrisnele, you owe me this, especially if you want your mirror back," he said, the malice being expelled from every pore of his naked body. She began to cry again. He ignored her and pushed himself inside her. Chrisnele cried out but was silenced by an angry kiss. He pumped and Chrisnele couldn't stop the tears from falling. She didn't feel pleasure, it was purely pain.

"You owe me this Chrisnele," Pastoreia repeated. "You sure as hell owe me this."

"No," Chrisnele managed to whimper, quieted again by a kiss. Pastoreia then came inside of Chrisnele. It pushed against her insides and she almost screamed. He pulled himself out of her and moved away from her. Chrisnele cried. She knew now that letting Pastoreia having his way with her was not worth going through that just so she could go see Takuto. Chrisnele felt lost, dejected and was beginning to hate herself for ever thinking of that. Chrisnele looked over at Pastoreia. He was getting ready for bed. He had on a pair of cotton pants. Chrisnele quickly pulled on a t-shirt and pants.

Chrisnele slipped off the bed and sauntered over to him. She readied her fist and touched his shoulder. Pastoreia looked at Chrisnele and she puched him in the face.

"I used to think you were my older brother Astale-Ei-Daemonia.Zehrotuhia.Pastoreia," Chrisnele said defiantly. "Now you are nothing more to me than a rapist." She flipped her pink hair out of her face and ran out of the room.

* * *

**Rin: What's gonna happen next.. Sorry again for taking so long to write this. I'm not sorry that i wrote that little lemon though. It creates drama. Though i don't usually care for drama, i guess it was necessary. meh.**

**Please Read and Review! I love all you readers... Platonically.**


	7. Final Chapter: What Happened In The End

**Rin: I'm sorry that this chapter took so long! OMJ. I wrote it during class, but I spent A LOT of time on it. This is the final chapter for this story. I hope you all like it.**

Disclaimer: You know who I own and don't own.

Chrisnele ran through the dark halls of Astale's Castle. There were flowers of white along the banisters. She saw the guards patrolling the corridors. Chrisnele avoided them and crept in the darkness. She had to come to her parents' bedroom. Chrisnele heard her father's snoring.

"I'm going back to Takuto," she muttered valiantly. Chrisnele pushed on the ornate, wooden door and it went ajar. She saw the large canopy bed right in the center of the room. Her father's snoring became louder as she scurried to her mother's side of the bed. Her mother has an extreme case of sleep-talking. Chrisnele knelt beside her sleeping mother.

"Mom, it's Chrisnele," she whispered.

"Chrisnele?" her mother said back.

"Mom, where is the mirror hidden?" asked Chrisnele.

"Umm," replied her mother.

"Try to remember mom," Chrisnele pleaded.

"In the dresser," she murmured.

"Which drawer?"

"Bottom." Chrisnele got up from her knees and went to the dresser that sat behind her. She pulled open the bottom drawer. Her mirror wasn't sitting on top of the clothing, so Chrisnele started pulling out the clothes. She emptied the dresser to the bottom and her mirror was not inside. Chrisnele pouted and turned around and noticed her father's dresser. She put her mother's clothing away messily and shut the drawer quietly. Chrisnele got up and went over to her father's dresser.

"Damn it," Chrisnele heard. She froze and craned her head to the door. Pastoreia passed by, cursing.

"Where did she go?" he cursed. Chrisnele stayed still. Pastoreia peered into the bedroom and seemed not to notice Chrisnele sitting there. He left and his footsteps faded into the darkness. Chrisnele sighed and turned back to the dresser. She pulled open the bottom drawer and grabbed the clothes. Chrisnele tossed them aside and her mirror was sitting there in the bottom. Her chocolate eyes took in the beauty of the seven-pointed star mirror. Chrisnele flipped her pink hair in celebration.

"Whew," she smiled as she stood up. Suddenly a hand came down on her shoulder.

The ring sat in Takuto's drawer for the next day. He didn't dare look at is for the time being. Not until Chrisnele came back. He was more cheerful during the day too, knowing that when Chrisnele came back, he would propose. Perhaps, he told himself, is she ever comes back.

It was Pastoreia. Chrisnele quivered in fear. Pastoreia's face was bruised and distorted with the thirst for revenge. He grabbed her hair and ragged Chrisnele out of the room. She winced in pain, but gripped her mirror. She opened her mouth to speak, but Pastoreia put a hand over her mother.

"You aren't going anywhere anymore," he snarled. "You and I are going to rule over Astale for a long time." Chrisnele's words were muffled.

"Don't try to talk back," Pastoreia sneered, tugging at her long pink hair, "or I'll get a knife and cut all of your hair off." He raised a hand, but put it down slowly. Pastoreia reached and grabbed Chrisnele's mirror. Chrisnele held fast as Pastoreia struggled to get it from her. She took the oppourtunity and bit Pastoreia's hand. He screeched and kicked the back of Chrisnele's knee. She buckled, but regained her composure and ran off into the darkness of the corridors.

"After her," Pastoreia summoned. Chrisnele giggled at the pain in his voice. She ran for what seemed like forever, until she saw her father and Pastoreia.

"Chrisnele, you already married me," Pastoreia yelled.

"Yeah, well, I want a divorce," Chrisnele called to the heavens. They closed in on her. Chrisnele backed up a little. There happened to be a random balcony adjacent to where she was. Chrisnele stepped onto the balcony, into the moonlight. There was a railing and she clambered onto it, holding the mirror in front of her.

"Astale-Ei-Daemonia.Latreia.Chrisnele," her father screamed, "If you leave, our family will forever be disgraced from the kingdom of Astale. You will regret your choice if you choose to marry such a commoner, who is from the material world." Tears gathered in Chrisnele's eyes.

"How could I ever regret a choice made for love?" she asked. Her father and Pastoreia crept closer.

"What if he doesn't love you back?" Pastoreia said, raising an eyebrow.

"No," whispered Chrisnele, "Takuto loves me, I'm sure of it." They pounced on Chrisnele. She lost her footing in her strong defensive position and slipped. Chrisnele fell from the balcony's railing.

* * *

**SMASH!** Takuto had accidentally knocked over the empty tea cup sitting on table. Takuto didn't usually have bad luck, so he considered it an omen of sorts. He stood up and went into his bedroom. He decided to look at the ring he had bought Chrisnele. The small diamond shimmered in the idle of the ring. Takuto plunked down on his bed and sighed.

"I wonder if she ever will come back," he said to himself. Takuto shook his head.

"I have to believe in her," he smiled sadly, "believe she will come back." He closed the ring's case and placed it back in the drawer. Takuto shut the drawer and rolled over onto his bed.

"Chrisnele," he sighed.

* * *

Chrisnele was falling. She held her mirror in her hand. Waving her free hand, Chrisnele summoned a broom. It appeared in front of her and she grabbed it. Chrisnele flew off toward the moon. When she was a good distance away from the castle, Chrisnele began to chant.

"**_The door to the material world opens and the path of the mirror leads straight to the place I desire_**," She said. In a flash, she disappeared from the realm of Astale. Chrisnele opened her eyes. She was in a fantastical realm now.

"Where am I?" yelled she. A figure appeared in front of her.

"You are inside your mirror," it said, emotionless.

"Why am I stuck inside the mirror?" Chrisnele demanded.

"You have to leave your ring here," the figure spoke, though it looked like it had no mouth. Chrisnele reluctantly pulled the crown-shaped ring off of her thumb and handed it to the figure.

"You have to leave a piece of you soul here as well," said the figure.

"Why?"

"Because on of you descendants will return to Astale one day and will need to speak with the part of your soul to get the ring back," it explained.

"Fine," said Chrisnele, rolling her eyes. The figure reached out and touched the spot over her heart and Chrisnele felt a piece of her being surrendered to the void. The figure absorbed the piece of her soul and morphed into the spitting image of Chrisnele.

"Any last words?" the Chrisnele-like figure smiled. Chrisnele just stood there and gaped at the person that used to be a featureless figure.

"Any last words?" the once figure repeated. Chrisnele shook her head. She had been thinking of something to say, but decided against it.

"Okay," it said, "you may go to your love." There was another bright flash and Chrisnele was in Takuto's bedroom. She saw him sleeping in his bed. Chrisnele just stared at him. Kneeling beside Takuto's bed, she played with his hair. It was still as silky as the last time she felt it. He stirred and Chrisnele dropped his hair.

"Nnngh," he groaned, rolling over. Chrisnele saw her chance, since there probably enough room for her to crawl into bed with him. She treaded lightly, fearing him to be a light sleeper. Chrisnele laid beside him and fell asleep. It was yet another dreamless sleep. Chrisnele woke to the feeling of being poked. She rubbed her eyes groggily.

"Chrisnele?" the voice said warily.

"Mmhmm?" Chrisnele hummed. Then, there were two arms around her. Her eyelids shot open. There was a faint scent of cologne on the body that held her.

"Takuto?" she asked. Chrisnele felt lips touch her forehead and the arms released her.

"Yes," Takuto said and Chrisnele grinned and embraced him. Her heart was beating wildly. She was there last night, with him, but she was paralyzed with shock and tired out from her experience. Though being back with Takuto was enough. Her Takuto.

"I'll make breakfast," Takuto uttered in her ear. Chrisnele let go of him and he left her in his bedroom. Trailing behind him, she came out into the small living room of his apartment. Takuto stood in his kitchen making their breakfast.

"What are you making?" inquired Chrisnele, sitting at the table and watched him intently.

"Rice omelets," Takuto said, turning to face her and shot a smile, "your favourite thing." Now, Chrisnele pouted, slightly angry that he couldn't figure out that he was her favourite thing, well maybe not a 'thing' per say, but just in general.

"Rice omelets aren't my favourite thing," muttered she.

"Hmm?" he said.

"My favourite thing is," Chrisnele told him, "you." She had blushed a bit and heard his chuckle from the table at which she sat.

"Where were you while you were gone, may I ask?" Takuto asked. He didn't expect much of an answer, but he found it cold and lonely without her there at his side. It was odd, as well, how she just disappeared from his room in a flash and how she was right next to him when he awoke that morning.

"I was trying to escape from my parents and my arranged marriage," explained Chrisnele. She thought it was useless to hide anything from Takuto.

"I see," he said, noting the distinct surprise in his voice. He finished making their breakfast and brought it over to Chrisnele. Takuto set the plate in front of her and gave her a fork. Chrisnele said a cheerful 'Thanks' and began to devour the omelet. Takuto ate his slowly, savouring every bite. He had made these earlier in the week, but now he noticed how much better it tasted. One of his friends had told him that food always tasted better while eating the company of another. He dwelled on that no longer and began to worry about Chrisnele's parents finding her.

"You seem worried," Chrisnele pointed out, noticing the obvious change in his facial expression. Placing her hand on his (undoubtedly the on that didn't hold the fork), she looked straight into his eyes. Her brown one pierced the shield on his green ones.

"I hope not," explained Chrisnele, "perhaps they think I'm dead.

"Why?!" exclaimed Takuto.

"'Cause before I left, I had fallen off a balcony," she murmured, "and I can't tell you much more that that." Any surprise in Takuto's eyes dissolved and he nodded.

"I understand," said he. "If you don't want to discuss your past, then that's fine with me." Takuto finished off his omelet and cleared the dishes off the table. He put them in the sink and went to discuss with Chrisnele whether or not to go on a date that day, since it was a Sunday, but they decided against it. Just being together in Takuto's small cramped apartment was enough for them. Takuto had bought a television with a VCR built in a few days earlier, so they sat on the couch and watched movies. Munching on popcorn and drinking diet colas, they were content.

_Was this the real meaning of being together?_ wondered Chrisnele. It probably was. When they watched the last movie (was a horror movie), Chrisnele flinched at almost every surprise. Takuto put an arm around her and comforted her. She snuggled into his warm body, breathing in his faint scent. At the end of the horror movie, everyone was saved and the two main characters kissed. Chrisnele craned her head to look up at Takuto and his lips were then upon hers. She sighed in her head at the relief of his tender kiss. Patoreia's passionate, forced kisses could never top Takuto's soft, loving ones.

"I love you," said the man on the television screen.

"As I love you," said the woman. Takuto suddenly stood up. Chrisnele started to get up, but Takuto shook his head.

"Wait here," he smiled slyly, "I have to go get something." He disappeared into his bedroom; leaving Chrisnele to her imagination. Could it be a ring? Chrisnele shook her head furiously to get any thoughts out of her head. Then, appearing from the bedroom was Takuto, who was holding a small turquoise case in his hand. He went to Chrisnele and got on one knee.

* * *

Back in Astale, everything was chaotic. Had Chrisnele really fallen to her death? No, there wasn't a body found and there were accounts of seeing her floating on a broom in the sky, then suddenly vanishing. There were announcements that Chrisnele had abandoned the throne and her family will forever be known as traitors. Her mother and father moved to the far corner of Astale, never showing their faces again. The Eucharistia family took the throne and Pastoreia sealed up his memories of Chrisnele in a tiny box and put it inside the home that was built for him and Chrisnele.

* * *

"Astale-Ei-Daemonia.Latreia.Chrisnele," Takuto recited, "Will you marry me?" Blushing ferociously, Chrisnele started crying joyfully.

"I will," Chrisnele said through her tears. Takuto opened the case and a small, yet quite beautiful, ring sat in the fake velvet holder. He took the ring out. Chrisnele lifted her left hand very shakily. Takuto slid the ring on her finger and stood up.

"Will you please stop crying now?" Takuto asked, smiling uneasily.

"I'm so happy," Chrisnele sobbed, burying her face into his shirt.

"I'm so happy," she continued to blubber through her sobs. Takuto hugged her tightly and rubbed her back.

"Well, now we have until forever," he said.

"Yes," Chrisnele sniffed, "forever."

* * *

**Rin: I hope you liked it. This was the final chapter.  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE.**


End file.
